


This Feeling Inside

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Working on set for Rocketman was the best experience in Tarons life, but as more time goes on, he starts to feel a bit overwhelmed. After a rough day he gets a call of his girlfriend which only makes everything worse. Luckily he has a best friend who decided to check up on him…
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 18





	This Feeling Inside

Taron had a lot on his mind.

Like, a lot.

It had gotten to the point where he began to feel overwhelmed with how much shit was going on in his life. He was trying to adjust to such a busy schedule, as he wasn’t used to having one. At first, it was exciting; playing the starring role in a major film, gaining more fans from it, learning how to work with new aspects on set, as Rocketman was far different from any other films he’d done. But about halfway through filming, he felt himself becoming a bit too overwhelmed.

Hanging on by a thread, so to speak, Taron walked to his trailer after filming the Tiny Dancer scene for hours. He felt his limbs protesting in anger as he trudged his feet up the steps, opening the door and closing it just as fast. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and clenching his fists slightly, not wanting to break down. He was a 29 year old man, for fucks sake. Breaking down wasn’t exactly in his interest.

But then he got the text; the text that was the final straw to a stressful year.

Em♥️: can we talk? call me when you can.

At first, Taron didn’t think much of it. He let it slide just as smoothly as his fingers worked across the things on his phone screen, tapping all the right buttons to call his girlfriend. She picked up after the second ring.

“Hey babe,” Taron began, feeling slight relief at the fact that he was talking to his lover. “How has your day been? I’m sorry I didn’t text you earlier. I wanted to, but Dex–”

“Taron, we need to talk.” Was all that Emily said, making Taron’s heart drop.

“Okay, is everything alright..?” He chose his words carefully, unsure of the situation.

“No. Well, yes, but no,” The silence over the phone line was deafening. “I just can’t do this anymore.” Her voice trembled as she spoke, causing Taron’s hand to do the same.

“What?” He knew exactly what.

“You’re always gone, and I can’t do that. I need you here. Things between us haven’t been the same lately, and you can try and deny that all you want but we both know it’s true.” She continued.

“Em, we can talk about this. There’s no need to jump into things like this, and–”

“No, Taron, I’m sorry. I love you, okay? I do. But this just won’t work anymore. Our jobs don’t work together. I’m sorry, I am.”  
She didn’t sound overly sorry.

“Em–”

“Bye, Taron.”

And then the line went silent. Taron stood in shock, unmoving, hand still in its same position as before. He just got dumped at the worst time possible. He got dumped. A minute went by before it really hit him, that it really happened. Tears began to pool in his eyes, and he didn’t care anymore. Then there was a knock at his trailer door.  
“Fuck,” He mumbled to himself, wiping away the evidence threatening to spill down his cheeks. He opened the door slowly, revealing a happy looking Richard. “Rich?” He forced himself to show a happier tone than he was feeling.

“Hey, T. Figured I could stop by and say hello. I’ve missed ye,” He said, smiling shamelessly. “can I come in?”

T bit his lip. “Yeah, of course.” He stepped aside, allowing room for the Scot to make his way into the small trailer.

“So, how are you? How have things been on set?” Richard tried starting a conversation as he leaned against the counter, arms crossed and a happy look on his face.

“I’m good, things have been good.” He forced a smile again, which hurt. It shouldn’t hurt.

“Taron,” Rich spoke in a more serious tone, causing T to snap his head up. “what’s going on? I can tell something’s off.”

Taron shook his head, returning his gaze to its original place on the floor. He wasn’t planning on having a breakdown. That wasn’t a part of the plan. But his voice cracked on the first word, and the tears started flowing along with that broken sound. “So much is wrong, fuck,” he stood still, keeping his gaze on the floor and not daring to glance at Rich. “I’m doing fucking horrible with the film, I feel like I can’t get shit right. I’m starting to think I can’t sing because we’ve done so many fucking retakes on songs that Dexter said was good, but clearly he lied,” he took a deep breath. “And I just feel so overworked. I’m fucking exhausted. And to top it all off, Emily just dumped me. Not sure why. She said she couldn’t handle the distance thing, pretty much. I don’t know, God.” he finished, breaking down and finally letting it all out.

Richard stepped forward without hesitation, pulling Taron into his arms and rubbing his back comfortingly, allowing for the younger man to rest his head on his shoulder. “Taron… First of all, you have a gorgeous voice. Just because they want to record things again doesn’t mean that you lack any talent, I promise. And it’s normal to feel overworked. This is your first big film. The Kingsman movies were incredible, but this is about to blow people away. You’re doing fantastic, mate.” Rich spoke these words lowly in Taron’s ear, hearing only a small sniff in return. “Fucking hell, T. You’re doing amazing. As for Emily, I’m sorry. This is awful timing, and I don’t know why she did what she did, but–”

“She did what she did because clearly something is wrong with me. Or the way I am as a boyfriend, I don’t even know anymore.” Taron stood still, feeling himself begin to shake all over in exhaustion. He was already physically tired, but now his emotional state had gone to shit.

“You’re so wrong. You’re in a bad headspace right now, yeah? And when that happens, it’s easy to think bad things of yourself, even when none of them are true.” Rich pulls back and cups Taron’s face in his hands, allowing his thumbs to gently brush over his tear-stained cheeks.

“I don’t know. I’m just so, so tired.” Taron replied, shuddering as he inhaled.

“That’s understandable. Cm’here.” Richard gently placed a hand on Taron’s lower back, guiding him to the bathroom and stopping at the doorway.  
“You should shower, get some cozy clothes on, and I’ll make you some tea in the meantime, yeah?” Richard suggested, earning a small nod from T. Rich smiled before turning to leave him to it, but was stopped when a hand grabbed at his wrist.

“Will you please stay?” Taron asked this hopefully, but in the smallest voice. Richard’s heart melted.

“Of course I’ll stay. I’ll sleep on the couch for tonight, and–”

“No, I mean here. Like, the shower. In the shower,” it got uncomfortably quiet. “Will you, um.” He tumbled over his words, struggling.

“Ye want me to shower with you?” Rich lowered his voice to the level of a mumble. Taron slowly nodded, not daring to look him in the eyes. Richard bit his lower lip. “yeah, okay.”

He could have sworn he heard Taron sigh in relief at his response.

Neither men ever had a problem with male intimacy. Taron had once said in an interview, ‘No, I’m not gay, sorry to disappoint. I just love a bromance.’ Rich on the other hand was certainly not straight. Most people knew this by now, but it wasn’t often talked about, mainly because Richard hated the topic being brought up and because it felt like an invasion of his privacy, in a way.

The shower started without Richard realizing it, his attention being drawn to the sound. He glanced up to see Taron stripping from his clothes and looked away, feeling a bit perverted. The door to the shower slid open as T said, “are you coming?” in a quiet voice.

“Taron, what’s going on?” He asked this in the same voice as earlier, when he could tell something was off. This time was different, though. Taron never asked him to shower with him. No, this was new.

“What do you mean?” His voice was hoarse.

“Ye have never asked me to shower with you before.” Was all that Rich could respond with. Taron bit his lip as he stepped under the showerhead, sighing at the feeling of the hot water running down his body.

“I just don’t want to be alone.” He said this in the smallest voice he could muster, somehow the smallest yet. Rich felt his heart ache at this.

“Yeah, okay.” With that, he stripped off his own clothes and slowly stepped into the shower with the shorter man.

He was immediately unsure of what to do with his hands, where to stand, and where to look. The shower was small. He felt crammed. He must have been spacing out like crazy, though, because the sudden feeling of two arms wrapping around his waist caught him completely off guard. Taron had wrapped himself up under Richard’s weight, burying his face into his naked chest and allowing himself to let everything out.

He repeated his actions from before; rubbing comforting circles up and down Taron’s back with one hand and massaged his scalp with the other as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. The cries that shook his body slowly calmed down, turning into small hiccups here and there.

The remainder of their shower consisted of Richard gently massaging Taron wherever he could, trying to calm him down and loosen him up while Taron made sure to shampoo and condition Richard’s hair in return, even when the Scot protested to it.

“I’m sorry.” Taron mumbled once they’d left the bathroom and were seated on the couch.

“For what?” Rich was genuinely confused at his apology; he’d done nothing wrong.

“I’m a 29 year old man and I just cried like a fucking baby over a woman… S’ridiculous.” He stated, rubbing his forehead in frustration and slight embarrassment.

“T,” Rich scooted himself closer and rested a hand on the other man’s knee. “ye don’t need to apologize for letting yer feelings go. Ye did nothing wrong,” the silence increased. “and age has nothing to do with feelings… Those two things shouldn’t have any correlation whatsoever. Just because yer a certain age, doesn’t mean you can’t cry. Hell, it was good for you. Holding that kind of stuff in never helps anyone.”

Taron nodded, “thanks, Rich. I appreciate you a lot.” He spoke quietly, earning a soft smile from Rich.

It stayed silent after that response, though. Neither men seemed overly sure of what to say. They’d just done something so intimate yet it felt so natural, and that fact was clouding their minds with endless thoughts. Rich took the opportunity of sudden awkwardness to steal a glance at Taron, who looked too gorgeous to be real. His eyes were slightly red from the crying he’d let out, similar to his flushed cheeks that were stained from those same tears. His lips were a bit puffier than usual, and– God, his lips. They hadn’t gotten to any kiss scene yet, and Richard was dying to finally know what he tasted like. But he didn’t want to know what Taron as Elton tasted like, he just wanted to feel the real thing. Taron, in his natural state of beauty.

“Earth to Madden?” Taron jokingly waved a hand in front of his face and Richard gulped at nothing.

“Hmm?” he blinked slowly, trying to listen to the words coming out of Taron’s mouth. Apparently he’d been telling him something, but the Scot had been too focused on the perfection in human form sitting in front of him to listen to anything else.

“So, I guess with that scene I’m just planning on turning around before I tell Berniemmph–” Taron’s words were muffled as quickly as they threatened to escape as Richard pressed his lips to the fluffy pair that he was so desperate to taste.

Taron sat still, not breathing and definitely not moving. Richard lifted a hand to cup at his cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly over the stubbled area. Taron lifted his own shaky hand to wrap it around the back of Richard’s neck, and both men finally relaxed at this.

Rich shifted himself forward slightly, using his free hand to rest behind Taron’s head. The way their lips moved together suggested that they’d done it before. Rich felt complete. And when he tilted his head and squeezed gently at the back of his Taron’s neck, the younger man let out a small moan, and Rich could already feel himself becoming unnecessarily aroused. He pulled away for a breath, allowing for Taron to do the same.

“Ye wanna know something that may make you feel better?” He asked, slightly out of breath.

“Uh, sure?”

“Ye feel bad about crying at the age of 29, but I’m getting hard from making out with someone who’s three years younger than me, at the age of 33. If that’s not embarrassing, then I’m not sure what is.”

Taron laughed at this. Genuinely laughed; those little crinkles formed around his eyes and his dimples finally made an appearance.

“Yer so gorgeous.” Richard spoke his thoughts out loud this time, and Taron’s face burned even brighter than before.

“Okay, now you’re just trying to embarrass me.” Taron suggested. Richard raised his hands in defense.

“I promise that is not the case,” both men chuckled, and Taron reached his hand up once more to copy Richard’s previous motions from before, regarding the way his hand rested on his cheek.

“What was that kiss about, Madden?” he whispered.

“Don’t make me say it out loud.” Rich whispered right back. Taron rolled his eyes before leaning in once more to place a gentle, but meaningful kiss on the man sitting in front of him. And in that moment, he couldn’t help but say the one line from the film that was on his mind:

“It’s gonna be a wild ride.”


End file.
